Tetsu of Site 213
by lordphoenex10
Summary: A anomolously intelligent kid just trying to make his way through life in the Foundation and making friends wherever he can.
1. A Day in the Life of Tetsu

_Object Number: SCP-6073_ _Object Class: Euclid_ _Special Containment Procedure: Subject is to be kept inside of a cell with minor comfort electronics and open but heavily monitored computer access alongside restricted and monitored access of materials as regulated by a design submission process. Access to headphones alongside subject's personally designed holo-computer have been deemed acceptable in response to good behavior and the benefit SCP 6073 adds with his inventions. A bed a electronic charging port, WiFi access and a small area for training are also recommended._ _Description: SCP 6073 self identified as Nine Nine when originally approached now reverting to the name Tetsu (Biological name Tetsu Ryu) appears to be a highly intelligent and tactically capable nine year old male with a unusually prolific capability in combat. Their race is Japanese with orange eyes and blue tipped hair and stand at three foot six inches in height. Originally contained after bringing a sentient AI (Subject 6073-A) to a school science fair SCP 6073 managed to successfully fight off three of those attempting containment before being rendered unconscious via a taser. Their technology shares a critical flaw across the board leaving it heavily weak to electricity. Furthermore the SCP is unable to build their creations quickly taking on average a week to build their creations._ _Re-containment Procedure: The use of a localized electromagnetic pulses followed by dispersal of chloroform in the area and a wait time of one minute thirty seconds before retrieval_ _Addendum (Optional): Subject has been highly cooperative since capture and it has been deemed acceptable to give preferential protection considering the value this SCP poses for aiding in advancement of containment technology. Furthermore it's been deemed acceptable and preferred to allow himself contact as conversations seem to help its ability to work._

Waiting inside of the cell if one were to look is a recently awoke Tetsu who yawns as he fights off the last bouts of remnant tiredness from his body. With a thought a holographic screen whirls to life in front of him letting the child genius see the current time. After stifling a second yawn they pick up their headphones and turn on their Nightcore playlist to start listening to It has begun. A smile comes across his face, after all as dull as it can sometimes be here he really must admit that the place has grown on him. Moving the covers off him the nine year old exhales mirth as his relatively toned body heads over to the designated training section.

He begins to ruminate and mentally go over things _"To think when I started out here all I could think about was how I'd bide my time for a escape."_ A swift sweep kick on top of the training mat, followed by a one handed springboarding into a leg twist to choke out the imaginary secondary opponent while doubling as a strike to the first imagined opponent. Pull the nonexistent head up to block the third opponent's hit while a forceful kick sends nonexistent mook number two's equally non-existent shoe flying into non existent mook number four. Drop to avoid imaginary bullets.

_"But at least now I get three meals a day and I'm at least respected a bit."_ Switching to begin doing his morning set of push-ups Tetsu's annoyance becomes apparent with the new song that came on and with a thought the song's skipped. In it's place is Devastation and Reform, moving to the beat of the song he completes a hundred without any issue. Moving into a backflip he checks up with a holographic screen for what's on the agenda today. It's a bit of a shame that he can't just work on whatever he feels like, but eh beggers can't be choosers. "Well... Unless it's r/choosingbeggers"

Letting out a slight snort of humor at his own joke the SCP decides to get to work on a design for a kinetic nullification forcefield. Pain coming on the playlist Tetsu decides to spice it up changing the layout to cut back on the nullification about half way to create a feedback loop. It'd be pretty useful for containment if someone with super strength needed containment. With the new module it'd lack the pure protection of the previous version with a lower force dispersion capability but by feeding it back on the target it'd effectively allow for them to feel the strength of their own hit coming back at them. Not perfect of course, never perfect, after all perfection is a impossibility just an ever elusive goal.

"Maybe a lattice structure?"

A nod to his own question and it's integrated, the lattice structure allowing it to cave in instead of shatter. It'd buy personnel a bit more time that might be needed. Seconds at the most obviously but hey there's only so much a genius can do. With a motion of his hands and the notes about structuring are added. Steel latticework would allow for it to still be useful even should someone rob it of it's electricity. Definitely an improvement.

"Now how to answer the wiring issue? Obviously I need a way to connect the force distribution system to the exterior otherwise it won't work. But similarly it can't be in the space dedicated to kinetic nullification. Hmm. Ah!" And with that the answer becomes simple, two non interfering vibrational frequencies to carry the two different systems in the same area. The force of the hit will connect only to be met with a cancelling vibrational force while the original force is converted to reinforce the springs and hit them with the same force.

A determined nod and he starts work on a one armed pull up while taking note of his propositions for the device. Left arm pulling his body up he contemplates for a moment, face scrunching up in thought as he contemplates the most important part of the project. Obviously the name needs to be amazing! _"Project Mercury? Naw. Maybe project Zeus? Nope that's just plain dumb."_

Switching to the right arm after completing a hundred sets, the child genius continues his ruminations. "_How about Yang? After all it'd relate to the force and strength part of that duo and give the idea of duality"_ A nod and it's decided, the project will be named Yang going forward. A thought on the hologram adjusts to reflect this development. Smile brightening and Tetsu switches to leg pulls. Holding his body upside down with one leg while he pulls himself up with his torso the prodigy can feel himself beginning to work up a sweat.

Not unexpected for sure, this had been fairly predictable to be honest. Switching legs after another set of a hundred and bulletproof comes on. _"Ah that's right it's a binary system, I'll need to put a note that my system is only capable of nullifying one hit at a time."_A pause as the gears inside his mind move, though his exercise continues all the while. _"Though the steel reinforcements should still make this worth having. Unless someone knows about the weakness they'll probably never try punching with two fists simultaneously at different force values."_

Adding a note about it as a system weakness alongside the standard electricity weakness. It'd been a sad day when Tetsu had been forced to acknowledge his inability to create something without that specific weakness firmly in place._"Strength proofing level?"_ He thinks it over for a moment, calculations racing through this head. Eventually he writes that he estimates bench pressing car levels and punching straight through steel levels. _"Perhaps I could integrate this with a system to push up the strength proofing level? Yeah that could work though it'll certainly up the time this'll take me."_ He goes ahead and writes a note amounting to as to toe holds he begins running through the motions of balancing himself at a litany of angles. Of course this is while alternating punches between his left and right arm. _"Maybe a forcefield for the secondary integrated system? Yeah that could work though the question is which type of forcefield to use. Ah photon forcefield should do the trick. That'd let me camo the whole setup too!"_

Switching to focus on flexibility he begins running through a set of exercises for that too. Eventually though Tetsu finishes his exercises and decides to play some fortnight. He might be a genius but... He's still a nine year old as well. Erase This comes onto the headphones and he smiles, foot tapping easily to the song. The game loads immediately as is expected from a super computer like the one used by the child genius.

Generating a holographic gun for him to hold to better interact with the game Tetsu, now logged in as his online persona Nine Nine, crouches down to line up his shot. In. Out. Shoot. In. Out. Check for shadows. Shoot, turn shoot at center of mass behind him followed with a diagonal roll to the left to take advantage of average aiming deficiencies. Shoot. And now that's three teaming players down. A check to the shadows and he takes the dodge needed to avoid another player's shot.

In almost no time at all the match is decided. If there was ever any doubt as to who the victor would be the you win screen certainly put those concerns to rest. Deciding to record the next match and see if maybe he could get permission to post it on YouTube from the Foundation he activates the recording software. Meanwhile Runnin' comes on and Tetsu just.. freezes mid action

Tears starting to drip down on the nine year old's face. A memory long since buried coming to the surface. Lost to the memory he's driven to curl in on himself huddling and pulling his legs close to his torso as a panic attack sets in and he rocks back and forth. The crack of something loud, glass shatters. Bloods everywhere inside this prison of his mind. Mother's lying dead on the ground but her mind's still good. Father turns the pistol and with horror in his mind's eye he stares down the barrel.

"No." Iron clad will swells to the surface dragging the memory kicking and screaming back to the deepest part of his mind he can. He's happy after all, definitely isn't running from anything. Just a happy perfectly normal kid, how could he possibly be anything else? He's got a bed, three meals a day and people care about him. That's a family right there, obviously that means there couldn't have been another before this.

A nod and the purposeful self delusion holds, memories having been successfully buried once more. He checks the time, a smile on his face once more. "Must've gotten lost in that game more than I thought! Can't believe I let a match last for two hours like that." Yup, totally that, how could it possibly be anything else? Yet despite it all he feels like he has the strangest feeling as if he's forgotten something important. A shrug and he tries to move on focusing on the next game without ever having stopped the recording streaming to the Foundation what just happened.

Closing down the holoscreen and unknowingly the recording as well, You're going to go far kid comes on and a much more excited Tetsu nods in agreement with the lyrics. Energy practically bursting through him with his excitement he bundles forward and decides to switch to show a set of a dozen holographic opponents. He'd have more but sadly he hadn't gotten approved for more than twelve holographic projections. Inhale, exhale. A soft smile comes across his face as the first four opponents rush towards him with holographic tasers. Sweep kick guy number one, simultaneous to a springboard push roll to use him as "living" shield against the incoming bullets.

A throw at the others and a horizontally leg grap to rotate the opponent around full circle. Meanwhile he punches up into one of the opponents hands making their holographic taser go flying for a moment before it's grabbed and jabbed into the opponent's eye. A soft chuckle and a rolling leap to the right before springboarding off the wall and again mid air to change his directing and send the remaining opponents crashing into each other as their leap towards him had been rotated on its head. A holographic gun flies into the air just as Tetsu throws the taser behind him to "knock" out one of the opponents from earlier who was about to shoot him. The holographic gun is effortlessly grabbed and with three shots the remaining opponents are down.

A wave of his hand and the simulation is dismissed. To be fair he's gone through this simulation so many times at this point there's really no thought going into it anymore. A frown from the youth and all I know comes on. He'll have to do a lot better than what he's done so far. After all perfection's the goal to strive for it in all things is his creed.

A thought and his studies come up, the kid utterly uncaring of his sweat drenched clothes. Breathing evenly in and out as thesis paper after thesis paper is read and added to his repetoire of knowledge he can't help but be happy with his life. He decides to stop wasting time and with a thought a second screen's pulled up for his left eye to read while his right eye reads its own screen. Honestly he could get into a shower or something else at this point but there's just so much to learn. Pages pass by in mere portions of a second as the supercomputer struggles to keep up with the sheer thinking speed of its user.

Noticing his system start over heating the kid genius exhales annoyance. Speaking aloud his frustrations. "Come on! I was barely even trying there! So unfair!" Regardless he slows down his reading and thoughts to a level his systems can handle. A pang of thirst hits his body and he heads over to his bed area, a cooler was over near there. The nine year old pulls out a can of soda before drinking it in one go and letting out a belch.

Deciding to be at least somewhat healthy the soda's followed up by a couple protein shakes and a generous amount of water. A couple more proud belches and the genius decides to just chill out some and turn on his totally legit and obviously not pirated Netflix account. Turning on some random show he absentmindedly makes some notes for his latest design. A more modular design would certainly serve it well, so plug and play it is. For a system like this he'll just use different forms of energy for the differentiation system.

The crinkling sound of the intercom starting up gives way to a researcher's voice. Notably Tetsu could tell there was a slight sniffling in the voice alongside the friendly tone. It paid to be observant after all. "Good morning, SPC 6073."

A slightly annoyed grumble and the nine year old saves the place of the movie with a thought before dismissing the screen. Standing at attention Tetsu replies, his voice is grumpy and generally annoyed.

"Name's still Tetsu I really wish you guys would use it... Or at least call me Nine Nine ya know something personalized. It's bad for productivity to feel dehumanized and there's a variety of studies that detail the effects this can have on a workplace much less on an individual." His voice turns to a noticeable hint of pleading "So please? Just can you please call me something other than that designation? It's..." A sniffle and hint of tears "it really hurts... Dangit..."

Taking a moment to recompose themself Glass House comes on their headphones, giving them a much needed slight distraction from their feelings. A emotionally exhausted but heavily tinged with defeat sigh later and Tetsu continues.

"Also good afternoon to you as well. You might want to get yourself looked after the inflection currently occurring in your voice bares strong resemblance to the sort found while someone's sick. From the sniffle pattern I'd assume it's fairly recent at least so if you handle it quickly it shouldn't be too bad at least"

The voice drops a fair bit in volume a slight amount of hesitation entering the muttered voice.

"Right..." There's a fairly long pause, enough to make Tetsu begin to doubt the researcher was still there at all. _Maybe my hypothesis was wrong?_ However that thought doesn't last for long as the researcher begins to speak up again this time with a much louder voice laced with confusion and maybe a slight bit of fear. "How did you-" Whatever they were going to say is lost to Tetsu as they cut themself off instead continuing in a soft voice once more.

"I'll see a doctor tomorrow" Another pause from the researcher. Probably gathering their wits or something similar. "Anyway, i just would like to ask a few questions then I'll be out of your hair." Faintly the sound of a pen being clicked becomes audible to the child genius alongside the words.

"Are you okay with that, Nine Nine?"

A brighter smile at that from Tetsu and a enthusiastic nod as he replies happily

"You. You didn't call me by my SCP serialization!" His next sentence is a fair bit softer though still audible "Thanks, I... I really appreciate that. And uh yeah I'd be fine with that."

A fair bit of gentleness entered into the voice as the reply "No problem" comes in. a slight pause again, barely noticable if not for Tetsu's own thought speed. _Maybe he's looking at what's on the agenda_ Whatever it was it's gone too quickly for the nine year old to know for sure as the researcher's words flow into their next sentence.

"Have you been working on anything new?" A energetic nod and a smile is Tetsu's response of course, he really did like getting to talk about his projects. The fact that someone actually wanted to know about what he was working on is what keeps his smile going as thet begin pulling up of the prototype pre alpha designs of the modular containment system code named Yang.

"Yeah! I came up with this new kinetic nullification system for containing those with enhanced strength. It'll be capable of rebounding their attacks back against them limiting the extent of damage to the walls over time. Currently my estimates place it as satisfactory for those capable of bench pressing a car or bending a normal Honda in half. It's modular too! With a lattice structuring too boot as a secondary precaution in case something happens to the technology itself it'll still be as strong as steel! I was just figuring out integration of photon based forcefield exteriors when you spoke up. Figure I could double it with a camo coloring so they can't target any specific parts on the off chance they have enhanced intelligence. I was going to submit it for approval once I'd had the full modulation system planned."

There's far less hesitation in the voice now as they remark in a curious and slightly excited tone

"Interesting. "You definitely should, that could really help if there are any Future outbreaks" Approval tinges the voice heavily. _Are those common?_ The voice continues far too quickly however for speculation to continue much farther from how it has already. "The strength of it could also be useful when moving the more dangerous SCP's safely back and forth. We've had alot of trouble with overpopulated sites but since we can't really transport them, we haven't been doing much about it. Either way, it's a fantastic idea." Is that... scribbling? _Ah they're taking notes. Probably about how awesome my work is._ A nod and as catch fire comes on his headphones he speaks up

"Would you prefer I focus on transport? Nobody really tells me what's really needed, it makes it harder to make sure my designs are what you guys are wanting. Maybe I could fit in something akin to pocket dimensional tech for the outer most module." He starts veering off focusing less on the researcher and more on his thoughts "Hmm, it'd need to be collapsible preferably with a delayed completion... The power costs might be difficult but if I integrate a connection point that should do..."

There's silence while the child prodigy speaks before giving way to the researchers simple response.

'"I'm not really sure. Outbreak protection could help, but trafficking is more urgent. So I'd go with that." There's another pause from the researcher before they continue stating.

"Sorry, but we have to cut this short. I'll be back to see you tomorrow. though if I'm not there, one of the other researchers will pick up where i left off, make sure to keep me updated on your work, as i said, it's quite intriguing. "

"Good night Nine Nine, make sure to get some rest."

A nod of pure happiness from Tetsu at the researcher calling him by his nickname again

"Night and I'll try but well I woke up not that long ago so it'll be a while before I'm up for sleeping. I'll definitely keep you apprised of project Yang though! This was really nice i just hope I get you as my researcher next time. Do you have a name I can call you? I can differentiate voices fairly well but it'd seem rude just calling you friendly intercom dude in my head..."

"Ahh, okay. And thank you."

The response comes warmly "My name's Louis."

Smiling with pure happiness Tetsu replies

"It was nice meeting you Louis! Hope you have a good sleep. Try to see if you can extend it about two hours more than you normally do. That's about how long the human body needs on average for extra sleep while sick."

The tone from the researcher returns to it's less warm and more professional tone as the answer comes in. "I'll try, and nice meeting you too."

And with that the sound of the mic turning off echoes throughout the room.


	2. Runnin'

Having finished his interaction with the researcher, Tetsu adds a note to add timed dimensional phasing to the modules. It'd allow him to restructure this whole idea into a cube that personnel could toss. Expanding out around the target. Though of course if the target is smart about it they could just either head back away from the cube to not be caught, rush in and past it before it's finished, or depending on the SCP possibly interfere with the deployment module. Combined with the pocket dimension module it would make the cube weigh much less. A nod and he decides to add deployable wheels to his design alongside a handle

His nose scrunches as he realizes something. _"With those two complicated systems I'll need multiple modularity ports for them. Probably going to take a ton of power... Ah I'll have to design a mobile battery suit to connect to this later. But that should fix the issue."_

Thinking it through he figures he'd have just enough space for one last module and decides to put a alarm system for if someone is trying to break out or has broken out. Unfortunately there's just no room for a generator or anything of the sort. He's a genius not a miracle worker after all. And with a nod preliminary estimates for what it'll do are finished. Now all that's left is to do Louis proud!

Getting up from his spot and deciding to run through another set of exercises the prodigy begins picking up his bed and lifting it over his head. He might not be all that strong compared to someone older than him who's pushed themselves equally hard but he certainly works out enough to manage this. Well only barely really but hey who's keeping track? Of course all throughout it his mind's alight with thoughts for implementing his new design into reality. Up, down, up, down, the burn from exercising his muscels begins to become noticeable.

The basic how's of everything have been figured out, now it's time for the harder stuff. "_Let's see magnets here and here to react and create the conduction field. Now let's see the phasing tech needed is going to be a roll out. Obviously that means it'll open a two way dimensional gate around itself that slowly loses the extraneous dimension"._ Zombie comes on and he can't help but pause. Memories flashing for a moment as a a crash happens and on pure instinct Tetsu rolls out of the way a fraction of a second before the unbalanced bed would've trapped him underneath.

"Must just have been weaker than normal. Yeah that's definitely it." Mystery solved, Tetsu winces as he feels the bruise on his arm. "Gotta be an iron deficiency." Issue solved he makes himself a can of iron rich spinach and chokes it down.

Finishing up the last of the spinach he figures it's time to integrate the cooling system. Gotta be something natural as part of the design, after all there's no room for another module! You're going to go far kid comes on and he can't help but smile. It really is a favorite of his after all, maybe it's just the kid part but it really seems to speak to him. Maybe a a air flow system? Hot air rises so the obvious answer is to create a vertical intake and dispersion system.

A nod and Get Back comes on pumping him up with excitement. The collapsible issue's easy enough, just create sections where the radius is slightly less and integrate a pully system. With a exhale of amusement he does just that, effortlessly integrating it with the other systems. Child's play, literally in this case, still compared to the sheer brilliance of Tetsu something this simple hardly compares. Obviously magnets for the pulling in system.

When it's thrown it'll run with the power it currently had, lasting roughly a minute. They'll need to reconnect it with the electrical suit before the end of the minute else it'll lose power. The pocket dimension side comes next and the nine year old integrates that seamlessly into the interior. Erase me playing in his ears he adds the electrical intake valve. Obviously he adds magnetic latching so that connecting to it in the heat of danger is as easy as moving the charging cord over it.

Truth or dare comes on the headphones, a smile from Tetsu following soon after. The energetic song driving him with a bit more energy and he realizes his system could be improved by linking the pulleys to dimensional phasing. Efficiency of deployment rises up by roughly 4% and a smile comes across the genius's face. Full deployment now takes 2.5 seconds after toss, not perfect of course since someone could still potentially escape in that scenario but they'd certainly only get one shot at that. Hmph well nothing to be done about it with this system at least. Either way as long as the guards are decent and traveling in groups of three or more this should be simple enough to handle that weakness.

With a nod he adds in the photon shielding system. By ionizing photons it allows the user to fully bring them into their own element with solidification. Unfortunately that means that a electric strike would disrupt the ionization and collapse the forcefield. Regardless that's taken care of, meaning that the level of force this should be rated for is now bumped up to handle those capable of hitting with the force of a minor missile. Heck if he creates a secondary version of this it'd be useful as ad-lib reinforcement for the building structuring.

Dance with the devil comes on and he makes a note about reversing the structuring. After all it'd allow for reinforcement of unsecure buildings in crisis situations. Still a shame that it shares the electricity weakness but as life is beautiful comes on he finds he doesn't care about that quite as much. Switching to work on some bicycle kicks he begins work on figuring out how maintenance will be done.

Skipping Aha the song Stand Up comes on, a hairline freezing at the beginning of the song. It's cut is a bit too real for the nine year old but he recovers easily enough. Now to tackle the maintenance issue, since what's the value of this if it'll just degrade beyond use in a decade? Ah that'd work. With a nod he integrates redundant phasing to disperse broken parts to the sun and allow for automated teleportation of replacement parts.

From there he starts work on actually designing this thing. What'll it look like? It's just shy of the name in terms of importance so the child genius knows he has to get it just right. After all who'd use this thing if it was colored pink! It'd be a tragedy! Just the thought of his precious work being such a dreadful color is too much so his mind works to handle the issue appropriately.

Hmm, maybe a nice black and green? No no no that'd never work, after all that'd inspire images of circuitry. Considering his technologies weakness to electricity that'd probably be a very poor idea. Might let others in on the nature of its weakness. Maybe just a nice chrome color? Yeah That'd work for sure!

My Demons comes on and Tetsu switches to practicing his kicks. He'd need them if anyone ever tried to take him from here. He's happy at least here, there's no pressure. No anticipation of the belt when he gets home. A flash of a gun barrel staring him in the eye.

The sound of it being fired. Pain rushing through a grazing shoulder shot as instincts roar. A shake of the head and the memories are buried again, letting the genius focus once more on his project. Maybe he could get a smoothie if it's good enough? A nod and the suggestion is added in bright red to his notes.

With a thought a holographic representation of the project is in his hands. Deciding to test it out he takes note of the artificially induced weight recreating what it feels like. Unacceptable, he'll need to add anti grav strength reinforcement for this project to succeed at all. The weight of its too much for him to throw after all, not something desired for a rapid deployment item like this. Fortunately the anti grav strength enhancement suit will do just what's needed

Runnin' comes on, playing it's beat as a burst of barely withheld tears come welling in Tetsu's eyes. Memories coming up once again but this time he's ready and they're shut down. Instead he focuses on this exciting new project, after all project Yang ain't going to make itself! Lifeguard comes on bringing its calm beats to the nine year old's ears. Bobbing his head to the song he can't help but pretend to play the drums.

The holocomputer responds to his will and a holographic drumset appears before him to play on. Unfortunately the song's over only ever too soon bringing built for sin on. Still a nice beat but the drums are dissipated fading into shards of light. A glass of water later and the prodigy decides to add a suggestion for the codename to the group that'd be equipped with this lineup of gear. Yin Yang, a reference to the project name that kicked off the group idea and yin because it won't be possible without the aid of others to hold back prisoners.

Catch Fire comes on and Tetsu decides to add a Phoenix insignia in the background of the SCP logo to his design. Meanwhile he activates the holographic gun range. Gotta keep his aiming as perfect as possible after all. A visual illusion and now it's as if he's across a field taking aim against a foe halfway across the city.

In. Out. Fire on the exhale for that extra inertia. Target killed. Roll to the left fire on the up turn of the arm. Springboard into a side flip kick to a holographic opponent's unmentionables. Don't you worry comes on, but it's just as easily skipped in its place erase this is on once more. Pull the head down and judo flip to knock them into the guy aiming his gun at my back.

The shadows as always are useful in allowing him to functionally see behind him. Diagonal left duck a behind the back shot and a gun toss to have the gun fire at an angle impossible to the youth. And with that the opponents are down once more. It's a nice light exercise but nothing really too impressive. Still Tetsu likes it, helps prepare him for going from inaction to action in a heartbeat.

A wave and the scenario is dispersed, instead taking its place is one of Tetsu's old Nine Nine armor. Sleek chrome and black, perfectly recreated. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to convince the researchers to let him keep his old suit or recreate it. Apparently it's "dangerous" psh! As if! The suit's perfectly safe, he built it after all. There's no way something he built would ever be amateurish enough to actually hurt the user

With a nostalgic sigh Tetsu runs the hologram through the paces as if it were real. "Scanners" activate checking for anomalous air movement patterns in line with invisible targets. Unfortunately at the end of the day... At the end of the day it's just not real. And so the suit hologram is dismissed, breaking apart into shards of light.


End file.
